Part of the Plan
by Chibi Hikari No Yume
Summary: Severus has some secrets that he doesn't want people to remember. One has some thing to do with Lily Evans but what is it? And what does Harry have to do with it?
1. Prologue

This part has been edited! Nothing major, just working out some bugs in the timeline (thanks, wwendy!).

Yawn. Hello, this is my first Harry Potter fic. I got so interested in the Severitus challenge, I decided to get back into swing and start writing again. So yes, this is a Severitus fanfic. Not much to say yet, definitely don't own it. If I did, Lucius Malfoy would be a house elf, Ron would be a Death Eater, and Ms. Norris would be a Sphinx... hmm, good idea, that. Anyways...

Part of the Plan I: Prologue

A slim man dressed in the robes of a prestigious school of Potions regardless of the fact winter term had let out some weeks ago sat slumped over at a table and the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley, attempting to watch both the door to the Muggle world and the Floo entrance from his seat in a dusty corner. He was halfheartedly nursing a firewhiskey and slowly flexing his left arm when a woman with brilliant red hair and vivid green eyes stormed in angrily and placed herself in the seat next to him.

"Severus Snape! Where in the world have you been the last three weeks? You just disappear straight after your term let out with not a second glance and show up twenty-two _days_ later at the bloody Leaky Cauldron! What were you thinking?" Lily Evans screeched, vaguely resembling a particular book in the restricted section at the school she attended most of her life.

"I was with my mother," the despondent teen answered, now rubbing his forearm.

"Oh. Did she-"

"Yes," Severus answered shortly.

"Bloody hell."

"That about covers it, doesn't it?"

"I suppose..." Lily said hesitantly, "Sev, you remember the night before you left?"

"Yes."

"Well... we were a bit more... productive... than we thought."

"Damn," Severus said, slumping down further and running a spindly hand through his hair.

"That about covers it, doesn't it?" Lily responded with a sad smile. After a moment, Severus spoke.

"Look, Lily, I think you should go with Potter. He'll understand. Mr. Potter was at the initiation. James wasn't. Mr. Potter told me that he was under the protection of the Headmaster, so you'll be safe."

"Oh, Severus, do you really think that will fix anything? They all know I'm yours. And- what about the baby?"

"Lily- please. James will agree. He loves you enough to do this. As for the child, ask him about the _Unfaithful Wife Potion_. He'll be able to brew it. And Lily?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. Remember that. Even if I don't make it through this bloody war, don't ever forget. Don't let the child forget either."

"Of course, Severus."

"So you'll do it?"

"Only for the child," Lily smiled, teary-eyed.

"One more thing. Don't let James name the poor boy Prongs."

"Boy?"

"Trust me. Good-bye, Lily. I pray our paths cross once more..." Severus started.

"...either in this semblance of existance without you or in the next," Lily finished. Severus nodded shortly, then stood swiftly and walked away, looking back only once, to show Lily the tears in his eyes. Lily nodded as well, then slowly stook from the table and pushed in both her chair and her would-be-husband's.

Lethargically, she made her way to Hogwarts, praying Dumbledore had a solution to this mess.

...Well, that was great fun... Hmmm. I think I'm going to try something fun. Anybody who can tell me both the singer and the album of the title of the story gets ten points for which ever Hogwarts house they chose. Just one'll be five points. If this works out, I think I'll do it for all of them. Oh, yeah, If anyone can tell me who say/wrote that little dialouge up there gets five points too. But, that might just be something I pulled out of my head, though. I can't remember. Until next time! .


	2. Windmills of Your Mind

Hello, folks, I'm back! Thankies, reviewers, and do mind that no one so far has even hazarded a guess as to where the title came from. You can now guess the singer/writer of this chapter's title and the story title too. Also, I was wondering. Do you guys think I should finish this story up quickly, before the sixth book comes out, or would you still read it after the HBP comes out?

Windmills of Your Mind

Severus Snape was rarely a man interrupted by visitors, yet it seemed that on the one night he truly wished to be alone, fate had deemed worthy of such deviants. Severus, of course, was not thinking along those lines when he spilled his Firewhisky in his haste to answer the door.

The last sight Remus Lupin was expecting to greet him in the dungeon domain of the resident Potion Master was a drenched Severus Snape holding a bottle of Firewhisky, cursing everything from asphodel to zephyrs, and wearing a lumpy green sweater, obviously someone's first attempt at knitting. Therefore, it was perfectly logical to ask if he was indeed Severus Snape and that he was not hallucinating.

Severus merely sneered and stepped back to allow Lupin into his rooms. Surprisingly, his rooms were not dank and dark, though a little old fashioned. Lupin nodded gratefully at Severus and stepped inside. He sat gingerly on the black leather couch as his host cast a quick drying charm and sat once again in a wooden armchair.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, Lupin," Severus said, his voice slightly slurred by the alcohol he had consumed. Lupin nodded encouragingly, knowing that it was his fault he had decided to visit on a day he knew Severus was going to nothing but get drunk.

"I wasn't supposed to have a child," the ex-Deatheater said in a tone that would be called whining in a lesser man. Lupin barely managed to suppress his look of shock, hoping it had gone unnoticed. He met the Potion Master's eyes and questioned gently, "Children, Severus?"

"Since when was I Severus, _Remus_?" Remus shrugged cautiously and Severus took yet another swig of the Firewhisky.

"Yes, Remus, children or, in this case, a child. I wasn't supposed to- to do _that_ with anyone, let alone Lily god-forsaken Evans!" His voice had risen to a slight wail and Remus eyebrows seem permanently anchored to his hairline. Yes, he had known Severus and Lily were going out, so to speak, but had not been told they had gone that far with it. He nodded helpfully, and Severus continued.

"She said it was a miscarriage, Remus. You do remember what that is, right? Right? It's where people lose their baby. Lose a baby! Before it's even born! Muggle problem altogether. Not enough innate magic to support a baby. Never a problem in wizard, not even Squibs! Not even Muggleborns! Lilyevans said she had a miscarriage! Mayhaps Lilyevans killed the baby? No, not Lilyevans! Lilyevans is- was a Charms Master. What does this say, Remuslupus?"

'Remuslupus', commonly known as Moony, was slightly startled at the Potion Master's regression to the way he spoke for his first four years at Hogwarts, but he knew he really shouldn't have been surprised.

"We were to name our child Libra for a girl or Sagit for a boy. Lilyevans' idea, keeping the Snape tradition and using astronomy for good names. I couldn't bear to tell Lilyevans we shouldn't have children. Sagitsnape would have been a good name. Good, strong Slytherin name. Strong, magical, old name. Not a stupid Muggle name like _Harry_ or Jamespotter. I forgot about Lilyevans- Lilypotter now- for the most part until Harrypotter came here, to Hogwarts. Then I remember and thought I was stupid. Harrypotter was muchly like Jamespotter. Definitely not little Sagitsnape. I hated him, for his father, who got Lilyevans. I almost hated Lilyevans, for her _miscarriage_, but I couldn't bring myself to do it," Severus' voice took an almost hysterical tone then, and he laughed, a short harsh sound.

"You, see, I had just relaxed and convinced myself Harrypotter was indeed a Potter when Harrypotter did something exceedingly _not_ LilyJamesPotter-like. He does something Severusnape-like, something Larissasnape-like and something Slomersnape-like. I have forgotten the first inklings, but then Harrypotter was a Parseltongue. Now, Parseltongue is something that runs in almost exclusively the Snape lines and the Slytherin root lines we inherit. It is also not something easily transferred by magic, as it is much like merely a foreign language. Many can _learn_ it, but it would be a process longer that practical. Then, there are the people with the innate _talent_ to speak it, just as an Animagus can speak the tongue of his form. What do you think of this, Remuslupus? Does it make sense?"

"I don't know, Poisontongue. What say you?" 'Poisontongue' was a nickname used by Remus and James, after they had formed a truce of sorts. Lily was the only one of their ragtag bunch that had not been an Animagus, and therefore, did not have a name.

"I say Harrypotter is really my Sagitsnape, the Prophetic Child. Not a fun predicament at all. Severusnape is scared, Moony. Harrypotter should not be bad Deatheater child. His lot is the Boy-Who-Lived. I used to hate him, Moony, but I can't bear to, anymore. With the Dark Lord out for my blood, I have to wonder why it always has to be him."

"What prophecy do you speak of, Poisontongue? Trelawney's or another's?"

"Sybiltrelawney had a true prophecy? Well, not that one, Narcissamalfoy's prophecy.

You've not heard of it? I suppose you wouldn't have. It was long ago in the Deatheater's circles. The Dark Lord killed another spy and his entire family, thinking he had resolved it. But, of course, it is rather hard to escape a prophecy, so don't think that's it. I suppose you want to hear it, no? Hmm… I believe it was… _'SINGLE CHILD OF TRAITOR'S LOIN… REBELLION AND SURPASSMENT HE COINS… ONE'S CLAIMED IMPOTENCE… IS REALLY FATAL POTENCE… THIRTEEN AND SEVEN AND ONE… WILL NOT STOP 'TILL JOB IS DONE… A LEADER WILL CHANGE THE FATES…'_"

"Little Prongs-Poisontongue had another prophecy, Poisontongue. Dumbledore kept it from him until now. Now, when Padfoot is gone! That traitor and I are all that's left of the Marauders now, Poisontongue! You and I and Wormtail. I shouldn't tell you the prophecy, Severus. Ask Dumbledore, please. You should know it, especially if what you say is true. How soon will we be able to tell? What potion did you use?"

"I told Lilyevans to use the _Unfaithful Wife Potion_. It should start to wear off this Halloween, fifteen years after they died, but we will be able to test his parentage now and find out, but we'll have to find a strong blood-based Heritage Potion. They aren't really that common. Do you think Albusdumbledore should know? We'll have to soon, probably better now than later," Severus said, his eyelids drooping. Soon, he had drifted to sleep in the ensuing silence and Remus sat pondering the consequences this might have. As Severus looked comfortable where he was, Remus quietly left, counting on his fingers the times Severus had defied Voldemort _before_ Harry had been born. He could only come up with two, so he figured he would ask Severus in the morning.

Until then, Remus Lupin had a research project.


	3. Killing Me Softly

Hello again, peoples of the Underworlds and other scary places.

duj- Loved your poem. Thanks for the review. And just so you know, I really don't think the Prince's actions were that evil either. He's just misunderstood...  
Actually, about how they didn't really fit... that was a mistake on my part. A really retarded mistake too. I added something here to fix it.You see, I wrote the first chapter when the fifth book first came out and continued it just a few weeks ago. And Severus is drunk, so what do you expect.

Nicky475- Thanks.

Killing Me Softly

Thirteen hours later, Albus Dumbledore found a calmly slumbering Remus Lupin slumped over a book in the Potions section of the Library. The book appeared to be a book of arcane potions from the eighteenth century. Before he could investigate further, the said werewolf's head shot up violently as he turned to face the Headmaster.

"Ah… good morning headmaster. What are you doing here this fine morning?" the werewolf said, quickly covering up all the books at his table and shoving into his satchel.

"Oh, merely looking to see what might have intrigued our new Defense Against the Arts teacher so much that he fell asleep in the Library of all places," the Headmaster said, his eyes twinkling vibrantly.

"I'm not sure it's my place to tell, Albus. Wait- you said 'new Defense teacher'. So… I got the job?"

"Yes, Professor, yes indeed. The Board of Governors had a few key changes this past school year. They decided having a Dark creature teaching the Defense class was quite the idea. Absolutely loved it. Now about this story of yours, does it happen to have something to do with our resident Potion Master?"

"Err… yes, sir," Remus stuttered.

"Ah, then carry on, carry on. I do wish to know the results when you have them, and young Harry is coming to Hogwarts very soon, actually. His Uncle has flat out refused to keep him any longer and certainly Grimmauld Place is no place for Mr. Potter."

Remus looked at the Headmaster in shock for a moment, before scuttling off to find Severus and give his a hangover potion.

Much later, a wet Severus Snape stormed into the Headmaster's office, muttering under his breath about idiot werewolves and how they should be outlawed from ever touching potion equipment.

"Remus informs me you might know something about the whole Harry Potter fiasco," the disgruntled professor began.

"Yes, I might. Do remember that when a distraught Lily Evans met James and his father in my office, she saw me as well. I supervised James' many attempts to correct his potions to concealsomeone'sidentity, him making Lily tell you it was a miscarriage,and their marriage ceremonies. I can tell you, Severus, that it is indeed accurate that Harry Potter is actually-"

"Sagit Snape," Severus finished dully.

"Correct. Actually, that is exactly what Lily said he was to be named…"

"Well, Headmaster," Severus sneered, "I would know, now wouldn't I?"

"Oh, well yes, of course, Severus. I merely was not aware that you had been intending this to happen."

"Not so soon, Albus, and not at such a bad time either. We were going to wait until after we both earned our Masteries and had at least one steady job. We were also going to attempt to wait the war out to, but neither situation worked, now did they?"

"No, Severus, they did not. As you well know the potion will be wearing off soon and we have a decision to make. We can either find another charm to conceal Harry's appearance, or we can take them off completely and enroll him in school under Sagit Snape. We also face the problem with the Generation Three plan of Voldemort's. If he finds out you have a son, he will no doubt revive his plans and try that again. You have probably already thought of the consequences, so what say you?"

"Well, I don't suppose you've heard the prophecy Voldemort had along with his plan? The prophecy speaks of a Deatheater's son who will overturn Voldemort's rule. In all likeliness, he would have designated my heir as the leader of his 'pack' as the corruption of one of the oldest Light clans would obviously been one to gloat about. I was marked as a prominent figure in his Generation Two plots, so it does follow that _my_ offspring would be prominent in the second similar plans," Snape said calmly.

"Very well then. This coming year, Sagit Snape shall be enrolled-"

"No, Headmaster, he will not," Snape interrupted smoothly, "Harry will stay Harry. We don't need Voldemort to cacth wind of this. I will be able to train his emergent powers. I taught Draco, did I not?"

"As you wish, Severus," the Headmaster said wearily.

Severus could only nod mutely in reply. He stood quickly and exited the office with his usual flair.

Dumbledore could only sigh at the headaches this was going to cause.


	4. Aquarius

Very sorry it took so long, dears. I've sustained and injury to my wrist which detained me, and I was fretting over Harry in this chapter. Do you think he's okay?

Aquarius

Harry Potter was surprisingly ecstatic for a summer day. His uncle had written a letter to the Headmaster detailing how Harry could not possibly stay at Privet Drive any longer. It mostly stated that Harry was a burden over and over again, but maybe the repetition was a good thing. Having no way to get it to Dumbledore, Vernon had given it to Harry, stamps and all. The Headmaster had replied by Muggle mail, annoying the Dursleys to no end.

Harry was now busily packing everything he could think of, as he wouldn't be returning for long, if ever. In Dumbledore's response, he had detailed a ritual that would allow the protections to be renewed in a few minutes. Petunia promptly agreed, ignoring the fast that she would have to have a quite a bit more to do with magic. they had agreed to hold off on the ritual until the Winter Holiday for reasons unapparent to Harry, but he was quite used to being left in the dark.

He absently swept some trading cards into a paper bag and set it in his trunk. He had already sorted through most of the books on the bookshelves, as Dudley had strongly suggested he take as many as he could. (His mum was making him actually read, so he wanted the least amount of books to read.) He had also taken some board games and small trinkets from the room, but they were already packed. With a sigh, Harry added the last of his schoolbooks and clothing, neatly closing the trunk and dragging it to the top of the stairs.

Quickly, he headed downstairs, eager to intercept whichever teacher came to collect him. As the clock in the living room struck on, a sharp tap sounded on the door. Harry opened it swiftly to admit a grinning Remus Lupin.

"Hello, Professor," Harry said swiftly.

"Oh, hello, Harry. How are you doing today?"

"Fine, fine, never better. I'll go get my trunk," Harry said, "Oh, umm... you should probably come in so the neighbors don't see."

Lupin promptly stepped inside with a depressed look at his frayed apparel.

"No, no, Professor, nothing like that. You'd be unacceptable in this town even if you were filthy rich like a Malfoy. Don't fret."

With that, Harry trotted off to slid his trunk down the stairs and to retrieve Hedwig. As he ran down the stairs, his aunt Petunia came up them.

"Oh, hello, Aunt Petunia. I'm off," Harry said, surprised.

""Is that man there the werewolf Lily talked about?" she asked quietly.

Harry nodded, dumbstruck. He knew his aunt knew some things about the Wizarding World, but he had never expected her to speak so calmly about werewolves in the foyer.

"She was right, he is cute," she said, giggling. Then she straightened and continued up the stairs. Harry could only stare blankly after her before moving to join Lupin and his trunk.

As he shifted Hedwig's cage to his other hand, he asked Remus vaguely, "Did she say anything to you?"

"No, just look at me for a moment. So, she thought I was cute? That's interesting," he replied, seeming much younger than he was.

"Erm, you do know she's married, right?"

"Your point? It never stopped Sirius. I remember one year he got drunk in Hogsmeade and started flirting with Minerva. The Headmaster was quite amused as I recall."

Harry's expression darkened minutely, but he had to admit Sirius must have been pretty drunk.

"Shall we, Harry?"

Harry nodded and grasped Lupin's arm. With a loud pop they arrived outside the Shrieking Shack. It was drizzling in Hogsmeade, so they hurried towards the school where the Headmaster and the various staff members were having a staff meeting in the Great Hall.

As they open the doors, the Headmaster gave an apology to the staff and hastened to the Entrance Hall, arriving just as Harry sat down Hedwig and Lupin sat down the trunk.

"Hello Harry, Lupin. How are you? Good? That's lovely. Come, I'll show you to your quarters. Minerva and I decided that if your not going to been much at your aunt and uncle's, you should have a room here. When we tried to find you one, the only one the castle would let you have was a tower. Maybe it's setting you up to be Headmaster, huh?"

With a wave of his wand, Hedwig's cage open and she flew outside. The rest of his luggage began trailing behind the Headmaster. Lupin slipped into the Hall and Harry and Dumbledore began a trek across the castle. Harry noted that he no idea where they were going when they passed the Room of Requirement. He hadn't realized there was a tower in this wing. Soon they stopped in front of a painting of a black-haired man and a snake.

Harry merely blinked as Dumbledore explained.

"It's Salazar Slytherin and a snake, obviously. They both speak Parseltongue, too. I checked, and this is the only painting of him that speaks Parseltongue. Apparently the castle thought you were well suited-"

Here the painting broke in- "If you think you've got it bad, kid, the Slytherin Head of House traditionally lives behind a painting of Godric. The current one wasn't too pleased."

Harry stifled a laugh a the Potion Master's predicament before letting out a stream of Parseltongue. Over the years, he had found that he could do it without a snake with effort.

"_Hello, sir, snake. My password will be Slytherin, okay?"_

"_Quite right, boy- er... Harry, right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_This used to be my tower, you know. I was kind of a snob when I was alive I do believe the current Headmaster lives in Rowena's tower, maybe."_

"_Okay. Why do I get Slytherin's tower? Why not Snape?"_

"_What language are you speaking boy?"_

Dumbledore was smiling gently as Harry shook his head and climbed through the portrait hole as the painting swung open.

"Did you know you had Ravenclaw's tower, sir?"

"Yes, Harry, I did. Why?"

"Oh, just the fact that this is Slytherin's tower."

"Really, my boy? Then you will find them most interesting, I believe."

"But why do I get them?"

"I don't know. Remember, you may be a Slytherin, but you _chose_ Gryffindor. There is a marked difference."

The y were met by stairs with snakes for the handrails, and Harry was amused to see that they were wriggling. They climbed the stairs, Harry's trunk still trailing them. At the first landing, the door opened into a sitting room lined with bookshelves filled with books. Just glancing, Harry could discern many Potions books, and a few he recognized from the Restricted Section in the Library. There was also a fireplace of what seemed to be some green stone, and a couple beige couches.

Here Dumbledore motioned to the trunk to stay as Harry continued up the stairs. The next landing was a bedroom arrayed in silver and green. The third was a study with more books and a desk. Next came a room with another set of couches and some paintings, then what seemed to be a potions lab, then an empty room, and finally a room with large open windows. He quickly trotted down the stairs to the room where Dumbledore was perusing the books.

The Headmaster looked up from the book he was examining as Harry entered.

"Ah, hello Harry, my boy. I'll be leaving, okay? Dinner is in an hour. Do try to attend. I know you probably would like to unpack, but quickly. The staff is generally excited to greet you." With that he trotted briskly down the stairs and out the door.

After he had gone, Harry turned to his trunk. Dragging it up to the bedroom, he threw it open and began putting everything away. His clothing barely took up a quarter of the space, so he made a note to try and get more clothing at Diagon Alley. He set out a few trinkets to the bed table and took his school books to the sitting room and his other books to the library room. Setting a Gryffindor blanket on the very green bed seemed odd, but he found he needed a reminder he was, in fact, a Gryffindor.

He looked at the time, and since he still had a good forty minutes until dinner, he grabbed one of his school books at random and began work. He had grabbed his Potions work, so he began riffling through his book to finding the nine uses of griffin claws.

Some time later, he looked at his watch and was startled to realize he had five minutes to get to dinner. He quickly marked his page and ran to the Great Hall. He managed to skid into a chair at the end of the table as people started serving themselves.

"Sorry, Headmaster," he said breathlessly. Unfortunately, the seat he had chosen was across from Snape, but the Professor did not comment, and Lupin next to him quickly started a conversation.

"Professor, do all the teachers stay here over the summer?"

"No, Harry, most of us only stay until we've finished grading the OWL's and the NEWT's. This year, only Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Trelawney, and myself are staying. So, I've heard you were the surrogate Defense teacher last year. Care to give me an overview?"

After dinner, he quickly retreated to his tower (quiet celebration), and returned to his essay. He could only find eight uses of the claws in the books he had, so he turned to the older books. The book he chose seemed to be a referendum of sorts, and listed what seemed to Harry every potion ingredient he had ever heard of. Strangely, the book had thirteen potions listed, so he marked the page with he essay, intending to ask some one the next day. The he decided to go to sleep, so he changed and slid into bed. He fell asleep quickly, into a dreamless sleep.

Review, please? I swear it won't take so long this time!


	5. Once Upon a Time

Hi y'all! Well, this one's kind blah, but Snape's so funny. I really don't like this chapter. shiver But don't worry, it's nothing bad, I just realized how stupid my plot was, so I redid it, leaving nothing here but filler.

Part of the Plan: Once Upon A Time

The next morning, Harry woke at dawn, mostly because he had forgotten to close his curtains. In a moment of disorientation, he couldn't recall where he was, then with a burst of joy he remembered he had gained an entire _tower_ to himself. Immediately, an image of a sneering Snape ranting about the Golden Boy's excessive privileges became foremost in his mind. Yes, Harry thought, in this instance Snape would be correct. This did see markedly over the top and Harry could imagine how people would react. And wait... this was _Slytherin's_ tower. Bloody brilliant. This will start up all the heir of Slytherin rumors again.

Slowly, Harry dragged himself out of bed and dressed himself before meandering down the stairs to his sitting room. He blearily pulled out his Defense homework and started work on it.

Two hours later, Harry dropped his quill with a sigh and rummaged around to find the potion book, hoping Snape would make an appearance today. As he headed down to the Hall, he absently flicked through the pages.

This was the way he entered the Hall, not even noticing as Lupin held the door for him. With a start, he slammed the book shut and embarrassedly sat next to the werewolf. As he glanced around the table, he noted that Snape was indeed there, along with Dumbledore. They were involved in some debate, apparently over the wards or something. Harry didn't eat much of breakfast, too worried about talking to Snape. He knew, logically, that he could just as easily ask the Headmaster or Lupin, but it had been clear Lupin hadn't even gotten an OWL in the subject, and he really wasn't about to question the Headmaster.

When Snape finished and made to get up, Harry spoke up.

"Umm... Professor Snape? I was doing some research for your essay-"

"What were you doing that for? Who said you were good enough to get into my class?" the Potions Master interrupted, instantly irate.

"It'll be good practice, whether I get into the NEWT class or not," Harry said, reminding himself he couldn't get too angry, 'cause that, of course, was for the Professor to do.

"Anyways, I came across this book," he paused, bringing the book into view, "And it lists thirteen uses for griffin claws, instead of nine." He offered the book to his teacher, who was staring at the book like Harry was handing him his life's work. Snape took it carefully, and squinted at the cover.

"What kind of trick are you playing, Potter? This book shouldn't still exist, much less with you. Where did you find this?"

"Er- it was in my rooms, why?"

"Oh, a likely story. This is _the_ Ingredient Referendum, as compiled by Salazar Slytherin! It automatically documents all potions and potion ingredients as they are discovered! This isn't a book you find laying around, boy, it's one of a kind and presumed lost forever!" the Potion Master said, very agitated.

"You forget, Severus, that Slytherin did reside here once. It's very likely he left some of his books here," Dumbledore interrupted, winking at Harry. Harry couldn't find a reason to wink back, so he stood and reeled in the effect this was having on the normally reserved Potion Master. He looked almost excited, in a good way. Like this was some mystery he needed to solve.

"Oh, so Potter just randomly finds Slytherin's library, Albus? Of course, that could happen to _anyone_," the Potion Master said sarcastically. Harry muffled a laugh, and Snape turned to look at him with suspicion.

"What's so funny, boy?"

"Nothing, Professor, it's just you're kind of amusing."

"Amusing?" Snape said, his tone dangerous, "I don't do amusing, I'm afraid. Explain."

"Nothing, nothing. It's funny when people react exactly like you thought they would. I didn't think a book would do it though," Harry said, watching his Professor get angrier and angrier. Then, Harry found comprehension, "Oh- you think this is a prank. No, no, no joke. As far as I now, that's the book you said it is. The Headmaster might say otherwise, but then the joke would be on me."

Here the Headmaster snickered and quickly intervened as Snape was starting to go for his wand.

"Severus, my dear boy. Do calm yourself. There is no joke here. Harry was assigned Slytherin's tower for the duration. Oh- Harry-"

"He was assigned Slytherin's tower, Albus?" Snape said incredulously, "The tower that turned _me_ down? Me, the only living person that has more than one Slytherin line? How- no don't say anything. That tower has been uninhabited since the days of Salazar himself, ever since the splintering of the line. But-" he stopped, apparently unwilling to go on. Harry thought it amusing that Snape seemingly claimed more Slytherin blood that Voldemort, yet never seemed a Parseltongue. Then he began talking again.

"Think of all the lost manuscripts, the theories. Surely Slytherin, at least, had the compilation of Parseltongue spells!" the Slytherin teacher said with wonder.

"There are a lot of books, some are in Parseltongue," Harry offered. He had come across them while looking at all the books. It seemed they were what the library was mainly composed of. The sitting rooms had all the English books, and there seemed to be a few in French as well.

"Do you think I could see them? Slytherin was reputed to have started work on a real cure for lycanthropy, not that Homo-whatever spell. (Lockhart! O.o) Oh- and his thesis on the use of human blood." Snape said enthusiastically, apparently forgetting this was Harry Potter, the boy he loathed. Personally, Harry thought he seemed much like Hermione at the moment.

"Sure... and about the griffin claws?" Harry replied.

"Oh, do include all of them. Some of them are archaic potions long out of date. It won't be extra credit, since you obviously have the resources," he said distractedly.

"Umm... you could come on up now, if you're not busy..."

"Could I? I would most appreciate it."

"Good-bye, Headmaster, Lupin. I'll see you at lunch, I suppose."

They nodded in response, still laughing at the odd events. Harry led the way, glancing covertly at the gleeful Potion Master. He was practically skipping, looking for all the world a kid in a candy shop. Harry was still wondering at the implications Snape had given a few minutes ago. He hadn't even thought about needing Slytherin blood to live in the tower. When they arrived at the portrait, Harry hissed at the portrait, and Snape looked vaguely surprised.

"Your password is Slytherin? How painfully obvious. I suppose no one would think of that, even if they spoke the language."

It was Harry's turn to be surprised again.

"You can speak Parseltongue? But- why then- what-"

Snape cut him off sharply. "Parseltongue can be learned, dunderhead. My father spoke it and taught both my mother and myself. Others speak it naturally, like you."

"No- why didn't you say anything in Dueling Club? You obviously knew I wasn't egging the snake on-"

"I figured if you were daft enough to use it in public, you deserved the consequences. I was intending on doing the same as you did, but you beat me to it. Now, can we hurry along?" Snape said, peering into the door. Harry shrugged and led the way up the stairs. After a quick tour, they settled down in the lowest sitting room. Snape quickly selected a stack of books that obscured his face at the table. As he sat down, he glance up at Harry.

"Er- I know I'm intruding, but I'll show you any references you might find useful. I know you've got an essay for Defense on potions too..."

"No, no, go on ahead. As you saw, this is quite a big endeavor, especially if you can't read Parseltongue. You saw the library. I would like you to show me what you find useful for me. I'll never keep track."

Silence fell quickly as the pair immersed themselves in their work. Every once in awhile, Snape would hand Harry a book, or exclaim on something he found, and Harry would tentatively ask a question. Surprisingly, they managed to be at least civil, and soon it was time for lunch. After glancing at his watch, Harry sat down his quill and stretched. Snape looked up and marked his page.

"It's time for lunch," Harry said, "Do you want to go get some?"

"Oh-sure. Can I come back later? There are so many books that exist solely here. I expect your Miss Granger would be most delighted as well," he said, stretching as he stood up.

"Sure, I'm going to go flying after lunch, but you know the password, so come on in."

"You trust me enough?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"I don't think you're the type to snoop," Harry said weakly.

"Hmm."

"I do owe you an apology, for the..."

"I do believe fiasco would be a good word here." (I couldn't resist! This shows Snape's been around D. _way_ too much...)

"Yeah."

"Access to this library is more than enough," he said, straightening the stacks of books.

Harry rose also and said, "Thank you for helping me."

"I'm sure I'll regret it later," he said dismissively. They walked down the stairs together, pausing to talk to the portrait.

Review, please! My Snape smiley commands it: '-.-' Those are eyebrows! _Eyebrows_, I tell you!


	6. The Innocent Age

Gah! I'm sorry it took so long, but I just got Paint shop Pro and I was really distracted with that and I went to Six Flags, with no computer. XP Here you go.

Part of the Plan Six: The Innocent Age

Most of the teachers were already seated, so almost all of them were shocked to say the least when Harry Potter and Severus Snape walked into the hall peacefully, chatting about some potion or something. Apparently, Snape was making a real effort to be nice and Harry was going with it. When they sat down to eat lunch, Harry broke off conversation with the Potion Master and turned to the Defense Teacher. Lupin ended up inviting Harry to visit his quarters instead of flying, and Harry readily agreed.

In Lupin's chambers they talked for a while, speaking of everything and nothing, mostly sitting in silence, remembering other conversations in other rooms. (... I'm sorry for my retarded little lapse...) Soon it was time for dinner, and Remus was delighting in showing Harry every secret passage he could remember, some that weren't even on the Marauder's Map 'cause Lupin never told anyone. In one they flushed out a harried looking ghost screaming about fried cheese.

"Well, that's new since I've been here," Remus said bewildered.

"I think I should tell Malfoy about that one..." Harry said, imagining what Malfoy would do.

"Amusing, Mr. Potter, very amusing," a voice behind them said coldly.

Harry's face fell at Snape's apparent reversion to snarky git. He replied nervously, "Oh, Professor Snape, sir. Merely a joke, you see."

"He can't give you detention," Remus whispered, "It's summer."

"He probably does deserve it though, by now," the other Professor said, "And that ghost used to animate the one-eyed wizard up on the seventh floor. The Weasleys flushed her."

"That was little Bathsheba? No wonder," Remus snickered. Harry looked bewildered.

"Oh-" the werewolf said, "It was a prank in our sixth year. They never knew who did it, so we got the blame," he said, winking at Snape.

Harry looked even more bewildered. Snape coughed lightly, and Remus explained further.

"The Marauders weren't the only illustrious pranksters of the era, we just were so loud about it almost everything was attributed to us. Severus here even warranted a code name in the Books of Moony and Prongs. That's probably a long story, but do meet Poisontongue, the only Parseltongue- natural or otherwise- of the Marauder's Hogwarts," he said, lightly smacking the Professor on the shoulder. The said Professor sneered, then bowed theatrically, saying, "Poisontongue, not so much at my service."

"Moony even less at yours," Remus replied warmly. Snape straighten and swept off to his seat.

"You see, he's really an actor at heart. He loves the attention, even if it's negative," Remus whispered, glancing at the retreating back. After a moment, they both entered the Hall and sat down. Snape, or Poisontongue, as Harry decided to cal him jokingly, was already babbling to the Headmaster about the manuscripts he had found.

Apparently, he _had_ found Slytherin's thesis on the uses of human blood. He was saying they were in Parseltongue, so he was having difficulties reading them, but he was avidly discussing them to anyone who would listen.

Harry was forced to take a seat across from the Professor because Remus had already taken a seat at the other end of the table. Absently, Harry noted that Trelawney should throw a fit, 'cause there were thirteen people at the table. As soon as he sat down, Harry was met by a string of almost unintelligible potions terms. Quickly, Harry interrupted with a question he had been wondering about.

"But Professor, don't you use blood as a locator because it is unique to one person?"

The Potion Master stopped, annoyed and amused at being interrupted.

"An actual logical question from Mr. Potter? The world _must_ have ended," he said loudly, attracting some people's attention. Then he straightened and said more seriously, "Slytherin worked with neutralized blood, or blood with no distinguishing features. All blood you use in my class is already neutralized, but in the NEWT class, we do a bit about neutralization."

Harry nodded and turned back to his meal. It progressed mostly in silence, as Harry's question apparently shut Snape up. As the pudding was being served, Dumbledore requested to come to Harry's rooms, as did Snape and Remus. Remus insisted on a tour, so Dumbledore and Snape went straight to the library as Harry and Remus stopped at the sitting rooms and bedrooms and such, all of which were still very green. Remus laughed at the Gryffindor blanket, but was otherwise disappointed at the lack of red. The tower's inhabitant had to point out that it was Slytherin's tower and the werewolf was admittedly rebuked. In the highest room, Remus discovered a secret passage to the library, so they leapt down and shock the two there but appearing from behind a shelf.

Snape had a few books set out for Harry, so he idly flipped through one, a tome on blood potions, while talking to Remus. One of the potions caught his eyes, so he fell silent as he read through it.

"Hey, Professor Snape, is this potion hard to brew?" he asked, offering the adults the book. Snape hurried to take it from him and Remus and Dumbledore peered over his shoulders, trying to see it.

"It's a Class III Heritage potion. Blood-based, but it gives you family names. We'll need a Ministry sample for lines, but it's almost exactly what we need for the project, y'know?" he said. Remus' eyes widened, then both of them looked at Dumbledore, who nodded. Snape reddened and nodded back as Remus turned to Harry.

"No- not too difficult, Harry."

"I'll be right back," Snape said, "I need to retrieve something."

He stood and left, so Harry looked curiously at Remus and the Headmaster, but soon returned to the potion as they weren't doing anything interesting. Mentally, he figured how much of the stud he had, and wondered where you could purchase a pint of human blood. Soon Snape returned, carrying a Pensive.

I really don't like this chapter. Snape's OoC, even by my characterization... I don't know! Oh, and I listen to Fogelberg way too much. Review, please!


	7. Prelude in B minor

Hi y'all! So sorry it took so long, I've been dealing with difficulties around here. Nothing big, just detaining me from my usual activities. My updates will hopefully not be interrupted by school, but they could be. Yeah... So I really didn't like this chapter much, I dunno how well I'm doing with Harry and Severus.

Part of the Plan Seven: Prelude in B minor

"Look at this," the Potion Master said, shoving the Pensive into the seated boy's arms. Harry looked at Dumbledore with apprehension, and the Headmaster nodded faintly. As Harry turned to the Pensive, Dumbledore looked at Snape, who was looking faintly apprehensive as well.

After the boy submerged himself in the Pensive, the dark-haired man looked even more fidgety. He sat down heavily in the vacant chair and started picking at his sleeves. Albus stilled his with a motion of his hands, so he satisfied himself with tapping his foot. Remus was watching him as well, so tried to still his foot as well. Soon, Harry stirred, and he opened his eyes cautiously. The first thing he did was look Remus for confirmation.

As Remus nodded, worried, Harry collapsed, fainting dead away into Dumbledore's arms. Snape couldn't remember Albus moving, but it seemed he had been waiting for that sort of reaction. Albus frowned, both at the youngest man's lack of weight, but also at the father's withdrawal of smelling salts from his robes. The Potion Master quickly replaced them in the pocket they came out of.

"Which memories did you show him?" Remus asked quietly.

"A few school days, mostly you, Lily, James, and I, my Death Eater initiation, my confrontation with Lily at the Leaky Cauldron, some Albus lent me, Lily's birthday this year," the new found father replied, casting a worried glance at the unconscious boy.

"Nothing to squick him for life, right?" the werewolf asked, faintly smiling.

"No," he said briefly, as Harry was stirring again. When the boy- young man, Severus thought firmly- opened his eyes again, he looked to Remus.

"This is true," Harry said, sounding much younger than his sixteen years, "I have a real live _father_?"

Remus nodded encouragingly. Harry turned to Severus.

"You are _my_- Harry Potter's- father? One who speaks with snakes and a right git?"

Severus nodded as well, frowning at the git part. Finally, he turned to the Headmaster.

"A _father_?"

Dumbledore nodded, knowing full well what this meant, and why he was called upon last. Harry was looking at them incredulously, but his next query was interrupted by a yawn.

"Prove it- yawn- please, I just want to sleep now," he said as he stumbled unsteadily from the room. Remus hurried after him, and Severus looked lost.

"That went- well?"

"He is in shock, dear boy. It's been a busy day for him, and this I think was a bit much. Do not worry so, he'll be fine soon," Albus said serenely, "After all, at least it's someone normal as a father, not Voldemort or I. He would probably kill himself if it were I."

Severus looked suspicious of this comment, and could not refrain himself.

"Why would he kill himself if it were you instead of I? And since when am I a normal father?"

Albus looked very old and tired as he replied, "Harry does not trust me. You did see that he called on you for the truth before me. An old man's mistakes have cost me much. Also, he knows you were the same age as James and Lily and the rest, so it's a shock, yes, but it would have been worse if it had been, say- Voldemort, as Harry knows at that time he was evil and non-human. Now if I know you Snapes, Harry'll wish us gone. No, my boy, leave the Pensive, you've got others."

Silently, they descended the stairs, Snape pausing at the doorway of the bedroom, before Albus pulled him along, telling him Remus was handling it. At the entrance, Snape begged off, claiming he needed to start the potion. Albus knew, of course, as well as he did that the potion was sitting in the Potion Master's office.

Meanwhile, Harry had been put to bed by the weary werewolf. The older man had been pleased to find a couch had appeared in the bedroom, so he lain down for a rest as well. Of course, Harry's sleep was not undisturbed.

_He was walking on the crest of a blackened hill. There were scorch marks on the grass, and he saw he was approaching a road leading into a gated graveyard. As he neared the gates, they swung open silently. He followed the path, looking at the graves as he passed. He saw many names he recognized, and many more he did not, but there were a group he saw that caught his eye. There were three graves, two large ones and a smaller one in the middle. The names he saw made him recoil in horror._

_There sat the graves of Lily, James, and Harry Potter. Next came Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Ron and Hermione. Across the line of graves, he saw two men approaching. One was obviously Snape, and the other was a younger man who looked much like his companion. Harry knew immediately that this was Snape's son, the elusive Sagit Snape. They were solemn looking, but the boy looked as if he had just told a joke and was rebuked for it. The boy noticed him, and pointed him out to his father, but the man shook his head. He couldn't see him._

_Looking down, he realized he couldn't see himself. After a moment of distress, he noticed a movement in one of the tombs. As the figure emerged, he knew it was Voldemort, no doubts involved. As he glanced back at the others, he noticed both were clad in Death Eater robes and masks. He couldn't remember how he had identified them, but he had. As they bowed to their master, there was a flash of green light and both crumpled to the ground. _

_Voldemort turned silently to where Harry was stuck, motionless, and he laughed. The Dark Lord made an obscure movement with his hands, and Harry was immersed in visions of a world where the Order had failed._

As he cried out, he was being shaken roughly, and he opened his eyes to see Lupin's worried face.

"Come, come, it's morning now, you need to wake up. Professor Snape needs to talk to you," Remus said. Harry moaned and made to turn over, before thinking better of it and clambering out of bed. He pulled on some robes, vaguely noting that these were not his robes, and they had a strange emblem on them. He stumbled down the stairs, Remus following close behind. As Harry entered the room where Severus was waiting, he waited awkwardly at the threshold until Harry noticed and motioned for him to leave. Severus nodded as well, his eyes enigmatic, his face solemn.

Remus quickly exited the tower, pausing only slightly at the scream coming from the tower.

Reviews make me update faster! XP


	8. The River

Heyla! How are you all? Right. Here you go! The next chapter and kind of on time too. XP

Part of the Plan Seven: The River

Severus sat calmly in a chair in the sitting room of Slytherin Tower. Really, he wasn't nervous at all about he conversation at hand, nor the fact he was sitting in a tower that had once housed Salazar Slytherin himself. Sooner than he liked, the door opened from the stairway and Harry entered. Remus waited at the door until Harry noticed and motioned for him to leave.

As the door swung shut, Harry wordlessly grabbed the knife laying on the table between the two and punctured the skin on his finger. He then handed the dagger to Severus and staunched the blood with his other hand. Severus rolled his eyes and handed the younger man a square of cloth and dipped the dagger into the vial he was holding. As Harry looked on, he cautiously dipped a corner of the parchment into the potion. Then as it started to form words and pictures, he laid it gently on the table and they both sat back and watched.

When all the lines stopped moving, Snape let out a low moan, easily eclipsed by Harry's high-pitched scream. As the noise echoed in the stone of the castle, Snape muttered under his breath.

"I never dreamed... that she was... my Gods..."

Harry, pretending composure said, "Do tell me what it means, sir."

Severus stared dully at the coiling snake and began quietly.

"The snake is, of course, a stylized 's'. It is the first initial of your family name. Here-" he said, pointing to the top of the 's', "-are the branches of your family you have. The only families that I know of are the Slytherin ones, and the Blacks. As you hold all three Slytherin lines, you are entitled to the title of Lord Slytherin. Hence the name outside snake. The names outside the snake are the ones you are allowed to use.

"The names on the bottom-" he said pointing again, "-are other Wizarding families you have blood relation with. The closer to the head of the snake, and the center of the circle, the older they are. See, you've Mirlyn, Black, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Weasley, Fudge, Nott, Shacklebolt, Potter, Ulric, Glasthone, Malfoy, Dumbledore, Sinstra and Trelawney blood. Odd, I didn't know Sybil had registered.

"Then the snake head itself has some distinguishing feature on it. Yours is, of course, your scar, and before you ask, yes, mine was a large nose. The tongue showing means you are either Parseltongue or a snake animagus. In the very center is your mother's family name. Actually, I'm surprised that it doesn't say Snave, like it does up on top."

Harry could only blink at all the information. After a moment, he ventured, "So how does that potion work?"

"It's very similar to a potion you make in sixth year, actually. The Ministry has a supply of blood from all the 'pure-blood' families in the world. They allow you to use it only in this potion, and only under their supervision. When a new pure-blood registers, they must give a single drop of blood to be identified with. The potion itself merely analyses the added blood in comparison to the Ministry blood and it shows it on the spelled paper."

Once again, Harry was silent.

"Apparently your mother was of Mugglized blood, not true Muggle blood as I had thought. Her lineage would have included the Snave, or Evans, blood, and then Weasley, Hufflepuff and Glasthone. Odd she never mentioned it at school when we did the other potion. Oh- just for future reference, this potion would be more that worthless to a Muggle-born, like your Ms. Granger, unless, of course, she's not telling us something," he said quietly.

"What is all the stuff about the line splintering or something?" Harry asked, curious. Apparently, to Snape, he was either in shock or coping rather too well. Actually, Harry hadn't fallen truly asleep until right before he had had his nightmare, so he had had some time to assimilate the knowledge and was okay with it as long as Snape- or dad?- stayed nice.

"Ah- well, some where around Salazar's grandchildren there were three heirs to the line instead of just one. After many feuds and such, they each took another family name. Hence the Snake, Snapes and Snaves. The latter of the three Squibbed, and it was such a disgrace they had a name change. They changed it to Evans, though the others were never told, or so I assume. This was about century before my birth. Each of the lines received a trait of Slytherin. The Snapes, of whom the Dark Lord also numbers, received Parseltongue. Not every Snape had the ability, but it is one of the only families with even potential. The Snakes were snake animagi, if they had one at all. My parents were a Snake and a Snape, but I only have the animagus form. I can only assume the Evans got his eyes. Maybe something else, but I don't know. Intriguing?"

Harry nodded calmly, then considered something else.

"So what is this glamorie on me? I've known about it since fourth year when we did a bit of curse detection, but Hermione and I couldn't figure it out or break it. At the time we thought it had to do with my scar, but it seems we were wrong."

Snape looked vaguely surprised Harry had noticed, but answered anyways.

"Albus said that James had used the Unfaithful Wife Potion. This is a potion that makes you look as if the maker of the potion was your father. It works off of the energies of your mother and the presumed father, so sixteen years after one or both of their deaths. The number sixteen really has no significance, so don't ask me. I guess after sixteen years being dead, it really doesn't matter who your father was. So we assume it will begin to degrade around Halloween."

"Wait- if you told my mum to go to Dumbledore, and use that potion and everything, why did you believe the story about a miscarriage or whatever if you knew it wasn't possible?"

Snape flushed a bit and looked away.

"Er- I kind of thought that James had convinced your mother to abort our child and Lily was just to nice to tell me. You were born almost three weeks late, so I just kind of ignored it because I didn't want to acknowledge it. I know it seems a bad excuse, but it is all I have."

"Oh- that seems to make sense, I guess. But what happened to James' father? You mentioned him in one of the memories, but no one's every said anything about me having a grandfather."

"Tobias Potter was a Death Eater. He had been a spy for Dumbledore since his initiation, when he had to kill a child James' age. Then when Voldemort called for James' initiation, Tobias refused. After some time he was killed. This is what Voldemort does to traitors, if he's in a good mood," Snape said vaguely, as if envisioning his own grisly end.

Harry looked vaguely repulsed, but plowed right onward.

"Well- the Dark Mark is the only way Voldemort can hurt you indirectly or summon you, right? So why don't you just have it removed, before you die if your time as a spy is over?"

Snape barked a short sarcastic laugh as he stared at Harry as if he was a mindless cretin.

"Don't you think I've _tried_, you worthless excuse of a student?" he said as Harry sank into his chair as if trying to disappear, "Don't you think I want to be free of this living hell? Or do you think I revel in this miserable state of affairs? Think that I enjoy it?

That-"

What ever Snape meant to say was interrupted by Harry's enraged yell.

"SHUT UP!" he thundered as Snape eyed at him dubiously. Harry straightened and was silent for a moment, counting to ten twice over. A moment later he continued, calmer.

"I was not bringing up the subject to rub something in your face, Snape, I merely wanted to know if you had tried it. Watching your initiation gave me an idea towards that end. I can only assume you were not able to speak Parselmouth at the time or you also would have found it. I won't go into details, I just wondered. Please do try not to have a fit every time I ask you a touchy question, as I feel there will be many today. I am willing to be calm and polite about all this, but only if you do the same," he said, looking much older than his sixteen years. Snape looked slightly embarrassed at the young man rebuking him, but nodded in assent and couldn't help but be hopeful.

"Now- another topic I feel might be touchy. Please try not to blow up, okay? If you were such good friends with the Marauders, why are you now bitter enemies?"

Snape had been wary, but was relieved that was all Harry wanted to know. He sighed softly and began his tale.

"I probably should start at the beginning. When I was younger, I was playmates with the youngest Blacks, Regulus and Sirius. Some where around my tenth birthday, it became apparent my father was not going to join the Death Eaters, as the Blacks did, so I was alone again.

"My father was not a nice man, but he would never join such a group. For all he was uncouth and violent, he was a crafty man, and immediately understood the full repercussions of the alliance. My mother, however, was much milder, but she supported the Death Eaters one hundred per cent. She dared not openly wear the mark around my father, but after he died of a disease, she became one. That was around my third year.

"Both my mother and father encouraged my knowledge on the Dark Arts, and I was rather bright, so I lost no time learning all I could. The Ministry never knew because I was in a house not monitored by them because I had Wizarding parents. Only Muggle families are actually monitored, as they assumed magical parents would rebuke their offspring. My parents never did anything of the sort.

"When I first went to Hogwarts, I was friends of sorts with your mother. That lasted all of first year, but in second year she became friends with Potter, Black and Lupin. That was the year Pettigrew also came out of the woodwork to befriend the lot. That also was the year when Remus and Potter started the Book of Moony and Prongs, or whatever they called the stupid thing.

"I always respected them, and they respected me, as we were the most illustrious prankers of the day. Usually, however, they got blamed for things I did, so they would sometimes do things away and beyond cruel, and we all knew it wasn't very nice, but I never complained.

"One such time was an incident involving their awful book. It was fifth year, and the memory you saw was part of it. I had turned all the teachers' robes invisible, so they couldn't find them. Because of this, they had to teach in their pajamas. The Defense teacher of the time apparently didn't wear night clothes, so he was forced to wear a sheet wrapped up like a toga. He was particularly vindictive about it, and threatened to expel the Marauders. After they had all been sent to the Headmaster, I owned up to it, not wanting them to be expelled.

"What I didn't know was it had been a ruse to get me to come forward. It worked, of course, so I was stuck in a lot of detention. I wanted to get vengeance on them for doing that, so I stole their precious Book. In it were the plans behind their Map, and other things. They were livid. It would have been hilarious, if it hadn't been me. Anyways, after that they absolutely hated me. That was why I got that 'punishment' on the day of OWL testing.

"But that summer, Lily started to write to me. I had no idea why, but I did write back. I never told my mother and at the start of the school year I became friends of sorts again with James, Remus and your mother. Black and Pettigrew were in tutoring much of the time, so it was just us four. That was when we started on the Animagus transformation. James was the first to get it, as he was amazing a Transfigurations. That's what he wanted to be-a Transfiguration Master. Your mother got it next and I was the last. Remus didn't have a form, as he was already half wolf. He could have induced a transformation similar to a werewolf only tamer if he wanted to, but he didn't. Actually- that's kind of what the Wolfbane Potions does...

"The next bit I wasn't aware of until later. Black had gotten out of tutoring and had caught wind of our meetings. He convinced Potter to stop coming, so it was just Lily and Remus and I. Black and Pettigrew learned the Animagus from James and that was when the Whomping Willow incident took place. James tried to prevent it, and I was merely going so I could keep Remus company as the others did, since they never told me where until then. James stopped me then, though, so we were back on speaking terms.

"Now this was the general time when I started dating Lily. It really wasn't that much of a change from normal, but we never went on dates, really, so they all thought she was with James. Seventh year continued like this, but when we graduated, we went our separate ways. When I graduated, my mother immediately took me away to be initiated. Weeks later was the scene you saw in the Pensive. James and Lily went into hiding a year after that.

"Then one day, before they went into hiding, but after gradation, I got a letter. Lily refuted everything she ever said, saying she was in love with James now. She said there had been a miscarriage, and all that stuff, so I really started to loath your father. It is odd that I never went to see her, yes, but I had never really trusted any one before, so I didn't want to bother. Then Remus came over and we had words, so we were no longer friends either.

"When Tobias Potter was killed, I was the one who brought the news to the Headmaster and replaced Mr. Potter. That was the reason Voldemort was after James- because he wouldn't be initiated. Each Death Eater is allowed to submit a list of three people they wanted to kill themselves- or in rare cases- spare altogether. I had given Remus, Lily, and James as my three, and Voldemort assumed I wished to kill them myself. I had to forfeit James to him for killing, but at that point, I didn't really care. And from there on, you know the story," Severus said, staring off into space.

"So that was why Voldemort told mum she didn't have to die, right?" Harry said, "But she wouldn't move, so you had to forfeit her as well. So- is Remus still safe?"

Snape looked at him sharply, but nodded. There was silence for a while until Severus spoke again.

"So- with these Dursleys. What type of education did you receive? Any music at all? Any etiquette? Any- duh, they were Muggles. Just tell me about it."

Harry had winced at the subject, but spoke hesitantly.

"I had the normal Muggle education, math, reading, science, history, that kind of thing. I was in the school orchestra for a while, but when Dudley quit, they made me as well. I still was allowed lessons, free ones, of course, for the teacher. I played the horn. We didn't get etiquette, no. They never really abused me or anything, but they mad it clear they didn't want me, and never spent money on me or anything, but it was okay.

Dudley and his gang beat up on me some, but I healed fast. I never got quite enough to eat, and all my things were Dudley's second-hand stuff."

Snape frowned and replied, "Very well, then. You need some basic education on the Wizarding World, then. And probably some music as well. Horn, you said? I'm sure I'll find one somewhere in Snape Manor. This will be on top of your regular lessons and the other extra curricular stuff, so if you don't have time, I'll understand, but I would like you to get some of these things in."

"It's okay, sir. I'm not planning on playing Quidditch again, since I'm getting to tall for Seeker, and I've lost some classes, so I'll be able to cope," he said, grinning. There was silence, then:

"Well, we should probably head down to lunch, so they don't think I've killed you or some thing!"

#Pant-pant# Thank the gods I finished this. I dragged on and on and on...

#blush# Yes, I couldn't resist making Harry play horn. I'm sorry, but I didn't want todo violin or something, 'cause every story I've seem with Harry playing an instrument it's either a violin of a guitar.

Any ways- review or I'll cut your hands of with a spoon and shove you in Siege Perilous for good measure. Reveiw especially if you know who I know who threatens that.

Or not...


	9. Je Sais Tout

Hello all! XP

Responses:

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell**- You noticed! Yay for blatant hints something is wrong:hugs:

**Zoeybell**- Eek! I'm flattered. Thank you, for in the words of Mark Twain: 'I can go for three months on a good complement.' :laughs: Stupid inspirational books.

-------

Last Time: _"Well, we should probably head down to lunch so they don't think I've killed you or something!"_

Part of the Plan VIII: Je-Sais-Tout

Severus Snape was rather apprehensive when the conversation with Pot- his son had gone on with out any major blow-ups, and the feeling was increasing rapidly. First, Harry had seemed very collected and almost more composed than he himself. Then, he_ had_ proven more composure that Severus when he lost his temper with the boy over the Dark Mark. There had been many odd comments as well, things that the Po- _Harry_ he had known- or thought he had known would never had noticed. The comment about Quidditch had brought out the cavalry, though.

For one thing, he knew as well as he knew his name that the boy wouldn't give up Quidditch for anything. Because as Albus told him repeatedly- Quidditch was one of the few things that Harry excelled in, and deserved the attention he received. Also, who in their right minds would give up Quidditch for _classes_? Not even Severus would do that- and he could barely stay on a broom for any other purpose than transportation. Well, he had to admit, Lily Potter would and did on many occasions. And- one more thing. There was no one that could say truthfully Harry was too tall for Seeker, unless of course he was playing on a team of House Elves. He was the shortest boy in his year- shorter than even some of the year after him.

None of these oddities clicked until they got up to leave. Harry almost instantly bowled over, as it he was unused to his size and weight. Severus vaguely recalled he had been like this when he came down stairs, and then it all became clear to him.

He roughly grabbed the boy's arm and once they had made it out the door, Severus lead him to the infirmary instead of the Great Hall.

"Sir- where are we going?" the boy said, tripping over his feet for the umpteenth time.

"The infirmary, child. Now be quiet and stop falling over your feet," Severus said brusquely. He was in no mood for this, after the stupid little heart to heart talk that he now might have to repeat, since it was unclear if Harry was going to remember any of this.

When they reached the Hospital Wing, Severus yanked open the doors and shouted.

"Poppy, backlash!"

Then he shoved Harry through the doors to sprawl out on the floor and retreated to the library.

Once safely in the library, he walked slowly through the shelves, ignoring the librarian as she tried to figure out why he was storming around unhappily.

Miriam Pince was a good woman, kind to scholars and cold to people with a disregard for learning. Severus had always been one of her favorite students, but he had long since stopped coming into the library for anything. Thus, she wanted to know what had been going on, as she rarely attended meals in the Great Hall.

As he gruffly told her what was going on at the moment, he heard a voice yelling for him.

------

Harry grumbled quietly as he picked himself carefully up off the ground in the infirmary. Pomfrey came bustling out of her office, looking at Harry for a moment.

"What in the world did Severus want, Mr. Potter?" she said irritably. Severus Snape was notorious for never setting foot inside the Hospital Wing- if he was conscious coming in. Harry shrugged blandly.

"He might have mentioned something about backlash, ma'am," he said vaguely. She looked at him sharply before nodding and leading the stumbling Harry to the bed farthest from the door.

She muttered some spells over Harry, and to her credit, when she finally got the results she was looking for, she merely raised an eyebrow. Harry, of course, was still clueless and felt the need to tell the nurse. She sighed carefully, speculating on just how many mirrors she had broken in her life. Her news was not news to look forward to giving.

"Harry- what Professor Snape meant by backlash is very simple. Some long-term spells develop side effects when the spell nears its decomposition date. One such spell is a form of adoption spell used in some pureblood families. At the moment, you are experiencing this Unfaithful Wife Backlash. That is why you are suddenly so clumsy, and I would guess you might be having a slight personality transplant as well," she finished, looking apprehensive.

Harry only shrugged.

"It figures. No biggie, I've known about that for a couple hours, maybe."

Poppy looked instantly curious, but Harry misdirected her attention.

"If you want answers, drag Snape down here and ask him. I don't feel well."

------

The voice of Poppy Pomfrey reverberated in the stone castle sonorously for a moment, before Severus excused himself, promising he would return to the library some days soon.

He exited the library cautiously, softly closing the door behind him. Then he turned to Poppy.

"You screamed?" he asked dryly.

"Harry has UWB, and he told me to get the answers out of you, so we're going to the infirmary. Now," she said forcefully. Severus could only sigh, and motioned for her to lead the way. Slightly mollified, she sniffed and walked briskly towards her domain. Severus looked around desperately when her back was turned, but ended up having nothing to do but follow.

A few minutes later, Harry sat up as the nurse and his father entered the room. He stifled a laugh as Severus visibly flinched at entering the dreaded Hospital Wing. He did not manage to stifled the second laugh when Pomfrey rounded on the hapless Potions Master.

"Sit," she said, pointing to a chair near Harry's bed, "and explain."

Snape moved towards the chair, and Pomfrey watched him with an eagle's-eye. As he sat gingerly in the chair, he decided to go straight for the jugular.

"I am Harry's father."

Poppy choked at that one, but motioned for him to continue.

"When James and Lily supposedly 'came out' as a couple, Lily was pregnant with my son. We had mutually agreed to go our separate ways for safety, and she went to James her best friend. James convinced her to tell me she had had a miscarriage. Dumbledore knew. I was stupid, though, thinking James had made her- kill it or something. That's about it. Then I got drunk on her birthday with the werewolf, and he let it slip to Dumbledore I was in denial. Dumbledore gave me the go ahead, and I had to tell Harry. I suspect that was what triggered the UWB. Also, Harry had to cope with inheriting the Slytherin Tower, which I notice is apparent from his robes. I've not seen the Slytherin crest in ages," he said pointing at the small insignia on Harry's robe.

It showed a black falcon with its wings outstretched, carrying a green snake. The background was pure white, with some flecks on the white indicating that the robe had been worn before. Below the bird was one word, the Slytherin family motto.

Snape was examining the robes indifferently, but Poppy gaped and Harry was looking mildly amused.

Poppy looked to be on the verge of asking another compromising question when the Infirmary doors flew open once again. This time it was Lupin, Albus, and various other members of the staff, each supporting another Order member. Following were other members who could walk, but the one in Albus' arms looked quite dead.

Most of the conscious people looked surprised at Harry and Severus over in the corner, but none commented. Albus, Poppy, and Snape quickly went to work on the patients, Snape and Pomfrey without question, and Dumbledore and Snape without hesitation.

When all were slumbering, except the one Dumbledore had carried in, for she had died, the grown-ups returned to Harry's bed. Harry had observed without question, thinking of how many times this had apparently happened.

"Well, Harry, my boy, what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked gravely.

"Madame Pomfrey tells me I have UWB," he returned politely. Dumbledore turned to Snape, who nodded.

"Ah. How amusing. Hopefully those two don't intend to keep you locked up for duration, as I'm told six weeks is a very long wait in the infirmary," the Headmaster said, brightening. Harry shrugged blandly, and it was Pomfrey's turn to ask questions.

"What happened?"

"The raid appeared to be an initiation raid, which would explain Severus' lack of knowledge. The only casualty was, as you saw, Professor Sinstra. Sadly, that leaves us down a fine Order member and faculty member. I'll need to see to her burial, as her family won't attend to it, but no matter. I do believe we have a replacement Astronomy teacher in the wings, don't we, Severus?" he said, sadly at first, then his tone becoming playful. Snape had paled at the mention of an Astronomy teacher, and was now shaking his head in disbelief.

"Albus. You must be kidding me. Please say you're kidding. Not him, anyone but-"

"Severus," the Headmaster interrupted, "he's your nephew. Be nice, as I'm sure young Harry will love to meet him."

Harry looked instantly interested in this nephew, but Snape beat him to commenting.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of, Albus, that he'll like him," he muttered.

"Who? Who will be the new Astronomy teacher?" Harry asked.

"Why, your cousin, Akakios Mandrake, dear boy," Albus said, his eyes sparkling.

"I've got cousins? What's he like? How's-" he started, but Snape cut him off.

"Akakios is one of the most godforsaken morons I know. He's- I don't even know how to describe him. He's my elder sister's son, but he's only three months younger than I," Snape said sulkily.

"Now Severus, he's not that bad. You know you've got to love him," Poppy said, "He does have a fan club after all."

"Yeah- one that consists of Minerva and Filius," Snape muttered.

Harry was laughing silently, but he quickly became more silent at his father's glare.

------

Review, for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Mentioned commands it.


	10. Fantasy and Fugue

I'm so sorry it took so long! My wrist totally died so it took me forever to write this. I suppose you don't want excuses though. And yes, its kind of short, but I have to set some things up. Also, the first bit was part of a writing exercise from school. That's why it's so wonky.

AnnF- Thanks for pointing that out! Now that you mentioned it, it all became clear... Or I just got over whatever I drank last night... joking...

Salena Snape- Well, here he is. You don't get too good a glimpse, but he'll be in the next chapter with a (gasp) speaking role!

Part of the Plan X- Fantasy and Fugue

The candle on the windowsill flickers and gutters out quietly, while the other candles illuminate a small room on the second floor of a smallish house in the heart of London. Outside, the muggy night air is pierced by the murmur and occasional scream of the inhabitants. Inside, the room is dusty and lined with shelves of books. The books are on every subject imaginable, from Astronomy to Potions, from physics to philosophy. The corner farthest from the window was occupied by a small desk, the surface hidden by a thick tome in Greek, entitled The Almagest.

Another candle dies, and the pale man studying the said manuscript looks around blearily, for what must be the first time in hours. His bottle green eyes flashes brightly in the candlelight, the half moon outside obscured by clouds. His ebony hair dully reflects that self-same light, and his faded grey robes appear black. The dark hair sways softly in the gentle breeze that wafts through the window. The man had had a hair tie, but it had snapped earlier in the day.

He stretches gently, and makes a move to leave just as a tawny owl swoops in through the open window. The dark man sighs, but accepts the missive, frowning when he sees the Hogwarts seal. He sits motionless for a while, lost in his memories of such a place.

Finally, yet another candle is extinguished, and he moves to open the letter. His first thought had been for his uncle, then wondering who was dead this time. He learned that the deceased was Auriga Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher, and it pained him greatly, that he was being asked to replace her. Auriga had been his teacher, indeed, long ago.

'Gods, Reg- is this what you would have wanted,' he thought, lost again in memories, 'You always joked that I should be the Astronomy teacher, but did you ever dream it would be on account of murder? No, you wouldn't have. You couldn't even imagine what future being a Death Eater held for you. If only-'

He shook his head. He was not some old maid, moaning over an 'if only'.

Then the scholar notices the post-script. _'Be prepared to welcome an addition to your family.'_ He wonders. He did not think his uncle had been dating or anything, so he dismissed it. Then he stands, furtively watching for another owl, but when another does not come, he moves off to his bed room, a floor below.

Therefore, there is no one to notice when a black cat steals into the room silently, extinguishing the remaining candles.

There is also no one to notice when a rat with a silver paw creeps in the still cracked window, and is promptly devoured by the feline.

Because no one noticed, no one will understand the importance of this for a very long time.

71717171717171717171717171717

Uncle Severus,

Who is this 'addition to the family' Dumbledore mentioned? I have to say, that really has be puzzled. I hadn't realized you were looking, or I would have passed something around. I suppose you already knew I'm coming to Hogwarts, to join the staff, but I guess I should mention it. Also, as I'm sure you know, the date of mother's death is fast approaching again. You will be coming to the graveyard, right? I don't know that I'll be able to without you, since father is there now too. Well, I've a need to pack, and Monent is upset.

Sincerely,

Your nephew 'Kios

Akakios,

Dumbledore was not to mention any new additions, if there were any to speak of. You shall have to wait to find out if there is one, though, as much as I'm sure it pains you. And no, I was never 'looking' for anything, you dolt. Yes, I am accompanying you to my sister's grave, as always, and why this year should be any different is beyond me. Do not disturb that wretched cat, and I shall be ever grateful. The blasted thing never liked me, and it will be even worse if it is distressed when it arrives.

S. Snape

Remus Lupin:

It has come to the attention of the Registry that you are soon to be employed at a new job, namely one at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is required, as you know, to file paperwork both at the Werewolf Registry, and the Werewolf Support Division for this change of employment, and presumably place of residence. This must be taken care of at least three weeks before the first full moon during this job.

I. Shuntpike

Harry-

Hey mate! You haven't written for a while, so Hermione and I were kinda worried. Wanted to check in you know? Make sure those Muggles weren't starving you or nothing. Well, write back soon! I'm off to a Chudley Cannon game. The tickets were wicked cheap, can you figure?

-Ron

PS- Yes, Harry, poor Ron really is wondering why tickets to a Cannons game is so cheap. Have you started your homework yet?

Ron (and Hermione, if you're near)-

I've been fine, really. I'm at Hogwarts, since my uncle laid down the law, or whatever nonsense. Really, I think the Headmaster wants me near after the whole…. yeah, you know. He said you can all come for my birthday, and guess what? I've got an entire tower to m'self. Oh- and I know who the new DADA teacher is. Drive your self crazy, Hermione, but you'll never guess. I've been working on my homework, and amazingly, Snape's been helping. He's almost been civil. I guess it's the summer that does it. Makes them all wonky.

And speaking of Snape, did either of you know he had a _sister_? She was goo-gobs older, though, and his nephew was a year behind at Hogwarts. He's coming to teach Astronomy after Sinistra was killed. From what I've heard, Snape practically hates him, and he adored the Marauders. Wild, huh? Still a Slytherin, I'm told. Oh- gotta go…..

-Harry

71717171717171717171717171717

Read and review people, please!


	11. Management Techniques

Yeah, it's been forever, right. Well, so sorry, but NaNo is starting soon and I'm going to be going into practical hibernation. December is the soonest I'll be heard from, sorry to disappoint. But that chapter will be extra long, from the habits of being a NaNo-er!

Part of the Plan XI: The Management Techniques of Dark Lords

The Werewolf Registry of the English Ministry of Magic is a small, foreboding place on the fourth level of the Ministry in the Beast Division. The Werewolf Support Service is on the same floor, only in the Being Division.

Remus Lupin hates both of them, but the WSS is much worse, at least in his opinion. There reside several 'counsellors' for newly made and not-so new werewolves. In accordance with one of the most recent werewolf directives, every werewolf is required by law to meet with a counsellor at least twice a year. These counsellors are generally from St. Mungo's, the Creature-Induced Injuries department. Because of this, they were definitely not friendly or kind in any way.

Usually, the werewolves come away worse than they came in. Remus hated the sessions, but when he had tried to skip one, he almost ended up as his good friend Black's neighbour.

On the morning of 5 July, Remus Lupin sets out from Hogwarts to journey into London to register and take one of his six-month counselling sessions. He had been notified that he needed to do both things the night before, as if he'd forgotten. The werewolf had insisted he go alone, he did not want anyone else to see. Now he was in the elevator going slowly past the Department of Magical Games and Sports, the Department of Magical Transport, and the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Each of these floors were accompanied by stories of Remus' school days with the rest of his friends.

For example, Sirius Black had gone to the Ludicrous Patents Office one winter hols, trying to get a Patent for fake explosive chocolate bars. The harried secretary at the desk had muttered something about Nazis, and turned down the request. Sirius threw a fit over that, turning her hair green and her skin blue. It had been Remus who took pity on the poor man and changed him back to normal. They had been escorted forcibly off the premises that time, not for the first or even last time.

Finally, the elevator doors opened at the correct floor, and he stepped out quickly. He made his way to the WSS, first, to get it over with. He took the paperwork from the frowning man at the desk, and sat down quickly to fill it out. Some of the questions were so invasive Remus wasn't even sure were legal. Luckily, they didn't seem to care whether or not those were filled out. For example:

_Martial Status: Single_

_Sexual Orientation: None of Your Business_

_Last Romantic Involvement: Why Do You Care?_

_Last Sexual Encounter: I feel as if I'm repeating myself._

And on and on. Remus understood some of the questions, but others just blew him away.

Finally, he finished the forms and was escorted to the counsellor room. When he entered he almost dropped the papers he was clutching as he came face to face with a one N. Tonks.

"What are you doing here, Tonks?" the lycanthrope asked, puzzled.

"Wotcher to you too, Lupin. The normal bloke's ill so the Aurors' get stuck filling in. Jack-of-All-Trades, y'know?" the bubble-gum pink-haired witch answered cheerfully.

"Some odd people in today, though. Some old lady with cats in tears 'cause she ate one last moon. Dunno where these folks come from. Another was a seven year old who though it was brilliant, being a werewolf. His first moon's this next one, though. Anyways, got to get on with this session thing, though. Hmmm… first question's this: how are you today? Well, okay, fire away."

"Okay… Look, Don't you think you could just maybe… write down I didn't need counselling this once? I've got other business to deal with. For the world order of birds, catch my drift?"

"Ah… sure, of course. You never seemed to be a counselling case anyways. I've been wondering about it. Oh- if you see any birds, tell them I won't be around this week. I've got- well, this. I dunno if I'll make the party, but I'll tell Mad-Eye if not. See you around, Lupin."

"Ta- Tonks. Don't over work yourself and don't get licked anytime soon. Some of the blokes around here have rabies," Lupin said quietly, before swiftly completing his business and returning to Hogwarts.

3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E

"Where iss he… Where iss my sservant rat?" the figure cloaked in darkness asked, the sibilant syllables drifting throughout the chilled hall. The surrounding black clad servants could only shrug in confusion. One stepped forward.

"My Lord, as far as we can tell, he arrived at the target's house, but did not return. he didn't plant what we wished him to, but he was not discovered. He did not desert either, and if he was eaten, a bad case of indigestion will hit whomever eats him," the masked man answered, deferring to the enthroned figure.

"Well, that's not good enough is it, Avery? I think someone should pay…" the snake-like man said.

"What's that? You're- volunteering, Avery? Very well, as you wish," the voice continued silkily. Then it turned harsh.

"**Crucio**!"

The man named Avery stood very still, whimpering slightly, before he fell to the floor, screaming and flailing, puddles of spittle and other things pooling around his obese form. After a long while, there was silence as the spell was broken. Then came the orders.

"Find the rat. I don't care if he's dead, alive, or comatose, bring him to me."


End file.
